a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to electro-magnetic field generators and more particularly to multifrequency electro-magnetic field generators.
b. Description of the Background
Various types of electro-magnetic field generators have existed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,908,444 and 6,217,604 describe electro-magnetic field generators that are capable of generating multiple frequencies. These patents are specifically incorporated herein, by reference, for all that they disclose and teach. A particular problem associated with these types of electro-magnetic field generators is that they are incapable of generating field flux lines that extend substantially beyond the generator in a shape, size and direction to adequately engage users of the device to create desired effects. In other words, the direction and flow of flux lines created by prior art devices lacks sufficient curvature to project sufficiently from the device, which limits the effect on users. Further, prior art devices are known to create electric fields in addition to electro-magnetic fields which negatively affect the application of the electro-magnetic fields on the user.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system which is capable of generating multifrequency electro-magnetic fields that project substantially from the electro-magnetic field generator, that are multifrequency fields and that does not create electric fields that negatively affect the user.